


You Say You're Not Good Enough (You're Perfect)

by fl00fyfl0wer



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Seungkwan is insecure, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fl00fyfl0wer/pseuds/fl00fyfl0wer
Summary: Seungkwan sometimes has days where he feels insecure.He almost always has his boyfriends around to comfort him when he feels like this.But when he's alone, it's much worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic ever so uhhhhh leave comments maybe please. 
> 
> I have no idea how this works.

Boo Seungkwan is a great person. He's talented, he's cute, he's attractive, and he has a great personality. Anyone could see that.  
Sometimes though, Seungkwan doesn't see himself as that. There are moments when he feels like he's nothing, or he's useless. He thinks He's not important.  
Seokmin and Soonyoung know how to deal with this, as they are Seungkwan's boyfriends. They both love Seungkwan with all their heart, so they'd do whatever it takes to make him happy.

But today, Seokmin and Soonyoung had gone out grocery shopping while Seungkwan was barely awake. He had told them, in his half-asleep daze, that he'd be fine to be alone for a little while.  
They've been gone for about 30 minutes now. Seungkwan was starting to worry. The Grocery store is only a 5-minute drive away, and they always know where to find what they need.

"Shit," he mumbled. He could tell the bad thoughts would start soon. He tried to stop it by covering himself with his blankets and trying to fall asleep, but all he could think about was Soonyoung and Seokmin.  
He checked his phone. No messages. He was really worried. He put his phone away and hid under the blankets again, trying to stop the unwanted thoughts and the tears that come with.

\----

"I can't believe how crazy that was. It's just a grocery store," Seokmin said to Soonyoung.

They were unlocking the door to their apartment now. They had been gone for an hour due to traffic, a massive sale at their usual grocery store causing it to be crowded, and having to go to another grocery store to pick up something they couldn't find at the first.  
When they opened the door, Soonyoung called out to Seungkwan, only to get no response.  
"Seungkwan?" He called out again. "Sorry we were out so long. We got you your favorite candy, though."  
Still no response.  
"Where is he? Usually he'd come out of wherever he is when we come home," Seokmin asked.  
Soonyoung shrugged. "I'll check the kitchen and bathroom. You should see if he's asleep in our room.  
Seokmin nodded, heading to the bedroom.

Seungkwan was still hiding under the blankets and crying. When he heard Seokmin and Soonyoung come home he tried to quiet down so they wouldn't worry and their day wouldn't be ruined by him.  
Seokmin slowly opened the bedroom door. "Seungkwan? Are you in here?" He looked at the bed, seeing a lump where Seungkwan must be. He walked over and slowly took the blanket off of Seungkwan's head.

His eyes widened when he saw Seungkwan crying. He sat on the bed and gently pulled him closer.  
"What's wrong?" He asked with a soft voice.  
Seungkwan shook his head, not saying anything. He was crying too much to be able to speak.  
Seokmin thought for a second, then it hit him. "Seungkwan... Baby... Don't worry. We're here. It's okay... None of your bad thoughts are true."

Soonyoung walked in. "Is he-" He cut himself off when he saw Seungkwan. He quickly went over to the bed and kneeled down beside both of them. He grabbed Seungkwan's hand and squeezed it.  
"Don't cry... We're here now," he cooed.

"Don't... Don't leave," Seungkwan managed to choke out between sobs.  
"We'd never leave you," Soonyoung said. Seokmin nodded in agreement.

 

It took a while for Seungkwan to calm down enough to speak. Now all three of them were sitting on the bed, with Seungkwan in the middle.  
"I'm sorry..." Seungkwan said while rubbing his eyes. "I-I ruined your day..."  
Soonyoung shook his head. "You did nothing wrong. We would never let you be sad alone." He gently rubbed Seungkwan's back. "Now, do you wanna tell us what happened?"  
He took a deep breath. "You guys were gone for so long... I started... started to think that... m-maybe you didn't want to deal with me anymore... and you just left forever... Because I'm... I'm not good enough..."  
His tears were starting to build up again. Seokmin and Soonyoung both hugged him.  
"Seungkwan, we love you and we'd never leave you or get tired of you," Seokmin said before kissing his cheek.  
"...Are you sure?" He asked quietly.  
"Of course. We love you so much. You're perfect." Soonyoung pressed his cheek against Seungkwan's as a form of comfort.

The three of them stayed like that for a few minutes until Seungkwan was officially not crying anymore.  
Seokmin stood up and looked at Seungkwan. "I'll get you some water. You must be dehydrated after that." He kissed Seungkwan's head, then Soonyoung's before leaving the room.

Seungkwan suddenly kissed Soonyoung's cheek as a way of saying thanks to him. Soonyoung smiled and started kissing all over Seungkwan's face. They were both smiling within a matter of seconds.  
When Seokmin came back and saw this he smiled too.  
"Okay Soonyoung, that's enough for now. Let Seungkwan drink some water," he said with a giggle while handing Seungkwan the glass.  
Seungkwan slowly drank some of the water before putting the glass down and grabbing Seokmin's hand to pull him back on to the bed. Seokmin fell on the bed, ending up on his back. Seungkwan fell back to lie next to him, and Soonyoung followed next. They all laughed, then they were quiet.

It was Seungkwan who broke the silence.  
"...Am I really good enough for you guys? I just... I really don't deserve you."  
"If anything, we don't deserve you," Seokmin admitted.  
Soonyoung nodded. "But you? You deserve the world."  
Seungkwan was smiling so brightly it was almost blinding. Then, he started crying again.  
"I love you guys so much."

Both Seokmin and Soonyoung knew Seungkwan was crying from happiness, but they didn't want to see him cry. Soonyoung pulled him closer and held him tight, wiping his tears away as he did. Seokmin wrapped his arms around him from behind, and he grabbed his hand, gently rubbing it with his thumb.

Seungkwan felt safe like this. He completely trusts both of them, even if his mind tries to convince him otherwise sometimes.  
They all would love each other no matter what, and that would never change.  
They stayed like this, cuddling in peace and quiet. The only interruptions being sudden whispered terms of endearment.  
If they could, they would stay like this forever, just in each others company, cuddled up with soft touches.

Sometimes Seungkwan feels insecure, but as long as he has Seokmin and Soonyoung, everything will be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah this is chapter 2 of this bullshit  
> i feel like the contents are more broken up than before but i tried okay  
> hope you enjoy

Seungkwan, Seokmin, and Soonyoung were comfortable, lying on the bed together with Seungkwan squished between the other two. They were all silent, but it was a comforting silence. They didn’t need to speak to enjoy being together.

They stayed like that for about 10 minutes before Soonyoung broke the silence.  
“You know, this is almost like when the three of us all became boyfriends. Remember that?”

Seokmin chuckled. “How could I forget about it? It was the best day of my life, after all.”

Seungkwan nodded, not saying anything. He was falling asleep. Seokmin and Soonyoung both noticed, so they kissed his cheeks and told him to sleep well.

“Dream about us,” Soonyoung said before Seungkwan fell asleep fully.

He did, without even trying. He dreamt of the days before they started dating and the day they became official, almost like flashbacks.

 

\------

 

Seungkwan had a crush on Seokmin. Seungkwan also had a crush on Soonyoung. He liked both his best friends, and he didn’t know what to do about it.

He thought they wouldn’t like him back and telling them would ruin the friendship between the three of them, but he thought if they did like him he would have to choose between them if he told them. He decided to just stay quiet about it, hoping the feelings would go away.

 

Seungkwan was in love with Soonyoung. Seungkwan was also in love with Seokmin. His feelings did not die down. They only became more intense as the days went by.

He was still afraid of telling them. The fear only got more intense too. It got worse as Seokmin and Soonyoung got closer and closer to each other. Seungkwan felt left behind, but he couldn’t tear them apart by telling them. They were so happy the way it was.

 

Soonyoung and Seokmin were dating. It was obvious to Seungkwan, even if they didn’t tell him. The way they acted with each other was a dead giveaway.

He was happy for them, but he was heartbroken. He definitely couldn’t tell them his feelings now. He was sure he would lose them forever if he did.

Seungkwan sat on his bed, alone. He was crying over how he just couldn’t get over them. He was crying over the fact that he never had a chance to be with either one of them or both of them. He felt like an idiot.

Then there was a knock on his apartment door. Then, after a couple minutes of silence, there was another.

Seungkwan tried to ignore the knocks. He wanted to be left alone. He didn’t want anyone to see him crying.

“Seungkwan, we know you’re home. You told us you were staying home today,” Seokmin said from outside the door.

He almost gasped when he heard Seokmin. He knew Soonyoung must be with him too, because he said ‘we.’

He also knew that the two of them had keys to his apartment, and they were just knocking to be polite.

As he heard the door unlock, he quickly wiped the tears off his face and tried to steady his breathing. He was just about to stand up when his bedroom door was opened.

Soonyoung and Seokmin walked in. They both looked so happy, but nervous at the same time. Seungkwan assumed they were going to tell him that they’re dating.

They sat on either side of him, which would have been comforting in any other scenario, but right now it just made him feel worse. He wouldn’t be able to turn to either of them for support if he fucked up, and the thought of that just made him feel suffocated.

“Look, I already know you guys are dating,” Seungkwan decided to say, just to get it over with.

Seokmin and Soonyoung seemed a bit surprised.

“We… uh… Yeah, but no?” Soonyoung became confused. He didn’t expect Seungkwan to be so straightforward.

Seokmin took over speaking. “Well, we aren’t really dating… That’s kind of why we came over. We need to talk to you about something.”

“Hurry up and say it then,” Seungkwan said coldly. He knew he was being rude, but he just wanted them to leave. He felt like they were just trying to torture him at this point.

Soonyoung stared at him before moving a bit closer, as if he was trying to comfort Seungkwan.

“Me and Seokmin both love each other, a lot, but… the relationship would be incomplete if it was just the two of us… because…” He took a deep breath. “We also love you, Seungkwan. We want you to be part of this relationship.”

Seokmin nodded in agreement as Seungkwan took a second to fully realize what was said.  
“Are… Are you guys serious?” His voice had become softer immediately.

They both nodded.

“So, how about it?” Seokmin asked.

Seungkwan nodded, but was quiet. He had started crying.

“I-I love you both… so much,” was all he managed to say.

Soon enough he was being hugged by Seokmin and Soonyoung. They whispered terms of endearment and kissed all over his face. Seungkwan was still crying, but he was so happy.

After a while, they had all lied down on the bed. Seungkwan was secure between his boyfriends, but the other two were struggling to stay on the bed.

“This bed certainly isn’t made for three people,” Seokmin pointed out with a laugh.

“Well, I’m sure eventually we’ll have a big enough bed,” Soonyoung said with a serious tone.

Seungkwan smiled brightly. “I really love you guys.”

“We love you too,” Seokmin and Soonyoung ended up saying in unison. They laughed after they did.

Seungkwan was so happy and so in love. He hoped this feeling would last forever.

 

\------

 

When Seungkwan woke up, he only felt one person hugging him, and he felt one hand playing with his hair. His back was cold from the lack of body warmth. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Soonyoung fondly staring at him, gently twirling his hair in his hand. When he saw Seungkwan was awake he kissed his forehead.

“Sleep well?” He asked in a tired voice. He had only woken up recently as well.

Seungkwan nodded, snuggling closer to him before clearing his throat to speak.

“Where’s Seokmin?”

Soonyoung blinked. He almost forgot Seokmin had left after focusing on Seungkwan for so long.

“He’s making dinner.” He checked the time, surprised when it was later than he thought. “We slept for a long time… I’m glad you got more sleep than me, though. You needed it.”

“How long did we sleep?” Seungkwan asked, yawning and checking the time. “It’s 6 pm now… Wasn’t it noon when you guys got home?”

Soonyoung nodded. “I woke up around 5, and Seokmin left to cook about 20 minutes ago.”

As if he was summoned, Seokmin walked into the bedroom, glad to see his boyfriends were both awake. He walked over and kissed both of them on the cheek.

“Dinner’s ready.”

Soonyoung and Seungkwan both sat up slowly. Seokmin smiled at them before kissing them again.

“You two are too cute,” he admitted.

“Says you,” Seungkwan replied, still in a half asleep daze.

Seungkwan and Soonyoung stood up and all three of them went to the kitchen. They ate slowly and in silence, occasionally complimenting Seokmin’s cooking.  
When they all finished eating, they mutually decided to leave the dishes until tomorrow

They went back to the bedroom and got in bed, still having Seungkwan in the middle. They were all tired, despite having slept for a while.

The three of them were all happy and in love. They knew it would stay that way no matter what, and that’s all they could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think and like leave kudos i guess idk how this damn website works  
> also uh if you have any suggestions for other fics just comment. there’s only like 2 ships I won’t do

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to writing in third person so this may be kinda messy.
> 
> I'll probably make a second chapter that will continue from right when this one ends.
> 
> If you like my writing I also have a Wattpad where I post original stories. If you're interested the username is the same as the one I use here. It's the username I use for everything so if you ever wanna talk to me just search up fl00fyfl0wer/fl00fy.fl0wer/pretty much any combination of this.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
